Toadette Farting and A Gassy Mom
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: While in Onett, Toadette splits off from her friends to check out Ness' house, where she encounters the PSI boy's very flatulent mother. Both of the girls stink it up in pink!
1. Chapter 1

Onett was a nice place to wander around, with there being plenty of green goodness and other quirky shops set around the established town as Toadette was present with her close friends Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha, who were following around Ness as the PSI boy had discovered them while he was walking on through the town.

"This kid is a bit... out there," Dry Bowser commented as he noticed Ness going through a garbage can, being a bit disgusted.

Toadette shook her head as she moved her hands around, disagreeing with the sentiment. "Aww gee, you think so DB? I think he's cute!"

After Toadette said that, Ness let out a huge fart, with both him and her giggling as Dry Bowser rolled his eyes. Petey was too busy looking at the various odd folks populating the town to notice Ness being gross.

"Of course you do, you act just like him." Dry Bowser pointed out as he pulled out a bony comb and adjusted his bright red hair.

Ness stopped giggling as he gasped, placing both of his hands on his face in horror. "Oh... I just realized I left something at home! That's not OK!"

Toadette snapped her fingers as her eyes lit up. "I can go get it for you!"

"Really? Thanks!" Ness exclaimed with gratitude as he then pointed towards the northern direction, nodding his head while facing the trio. "My home is just up there in those mountains. You can't miss it."

"Okay! I won't delay!" Toadette squealed as she felt her stomach rumble, letting out a cute little poot as she then used her speed to her advantage, managing to dodge the various speeding vehicles on the streets as she went northward.

Dry Bowser brushed back his red hair as he turned to Ness after putting away his comb. "I guess we just keep following you, huh?"

"Uh huh!" Ness exclaimed as he placed his hands on his hips, deciding to head into the arcade nearby.

Dry Bowser turned to Petey, who was holding various enemies populating the wild areas surrounding the city, the skeletal reptile sighing as he grabbed the mutant piranha plant and followed the PSI boy inside the arcade.

* * *

At Ness' house, his mother was making some pancakes for herself as she was humming, with everything being nice and tidy as she had the entire home to herself, being dressed in complete pink as she had bright blonde hair.

"Ahh... it's nice to just be able to relax and enjoy myself..." Ness' mother said to herself while standing over the stove as she felt her stomach rumble, deciding to let out a raunchy fart as she gasped in pleasure. "Ooh! If only someone was hear to enjoy my stinky tuba!"

Toadette slammed the door open with a swift kick, following it up with a loud fart that began higher pitched as she playfully stuck her tongue out. She took a quick look around the house, then noticed Ness' mom cooking in the kitchen.

"Mommy, I'm home!" Toadette playfully exclaimed as she skipped her way towards Ness' mom, pointing at herself as she let out another squeaky fart. "Excuse me ma'am, but are you the mother of Ness!"

"That I am, young lady!" Ness' mother laughed as a smile appeared on her face, intrigued by Toadette's farting. "And I must say... you certainly know how to let out a stink! It's so potent!" She then bent over and let out a bassy fart that shook the kitchen appliances, patting her gassy butt as she let loose another tuba toot.

"Oh my... you're just like me!" Toadette squealed joyfully as she held her hands together, twirling around. "Do you wanna fart together?"

"Yes! How I longed for someone to be breaking wind with me and making stinky music!" Ness' mom answered as she picked up Toadette, with the two pink girls farting in rhythm as Toadette was higher pitched and trombone like while the flatulent mother was more deep pitched and thunderous. One thing was for certain... the house was going to stink. Luckily for the two gassy girls making that stink, they enjoyed being smelly.


	2. Chapter 2

Toadette was watching Ness' mother fart up a storm in the living room of Ness' home, with the pink mushroom girl eagerly getting excited as she was enjoying this a bit too much for her own good, giggling every time she saw the pink robed butt cheeks of Ness' gassy mom jiggle from her fart gas.

"Golly! You really are stinking it up, Ms. Ness!" Toadette

Ness' mother laughed as she turned around to face Toadette, soaking in the stink she was crafting with her flatulence. "Aren't you the feisty one? Normally Ness would be home stinking up the house with me, but he's too busy having fun on his bizarre adventures with his friends so it's just me."

"Well you don't have to worry about that, cause I'm here to have some farty fun with ya!" Toadette exclaimed as she twirled around, jumping in the air and unloading a wet fart in Mom's face, who laughed it off as she planted her fart filled butt on Toadette's pink mushroom cap, unleashing a huge bassy fart that shook the entire house as both girls laughed, both of them enjoying each other's flatulent presence.

* * *

Dry Bowser yawned as he stretched his bony arms, folding them together as he and Petey Piranha were watching Ness playing the various arcade machines in Onett's arcade center.

"How long are you going to be here?" Dry Bowser asked as he was brushing back his red hair, feeling it blow from the various air vents left on.

"As long as I feel OK with it!" Ness exclaimed as he felt his stomach rumble, pulling out a hamburger he got from the garbage can earlier and munching on it, which was enough to make Petey dash outside and barf out brown goop in disgust.


	3. Chapter 3

"How do we get ourselves into these situations?" Dry Bowser commented as he and Petey Piranha found themselves on the route towards Fourside as they followed Ness out of Onett to deal with the onslaught of odd enemies popping up on the earth to bound some damage to Mother Nature.

"Come on, we're not gonna save the world if you keep moping!" Ness exclaimed as he used his PSI attacks while casually whacking away weaker enemies with his baseball bat. "Let's keep on moving forward!"

Dry Bowser sighed as he turned to Petey Piranha, with the latter stuffing rocket capsules in his red pouch. "I regret everything about this whole ordeal."

* * *

Toadette and Ness' mother decided to get some fresh air as they were on the rooftop, with the two pink girls still farting about as their flatulence pierced the crisp air with the eggy stench of their rotten methane. It was quite the sight to see, hear, and smell.

"Ooh... I feel so high, and in the good way at that!" Toadette chimed as she was fanning the air due to her being turned on by her fungi farts. "I never realized how fun it was to let loose with a fellow female farter!"

"Oh my dear, you have some things to learn when it comes to being stinky." Ness' mom assured as she had one of her hands on her fart filled hips as she patted her feminine fart friend with the other. "It can be used for attacks that mess with the minds of your enemies!"

"Wow! Can you really teach me?" Toadette gasped as her eyes widened in joy, with Ness' mommy nodded as she had her sloppy farts become less frequent in an attempt at holding back to store in her pungent pooting power.


End file.
